A Dreadful Year
by Strictus
Summary: Hermione comes back to Hogwarts to teach DADA but Snape seems determined to make her life difficult, again.
1. Coming Back Home

**A Dreadful Year**

 _Chapter One: Coming Back Home_

It had been a while since Hermione Granger walked the path from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. More than seven years had gone by since the Final Battle took place in the castle's grounds and almost as much since she last had the opportunity to watch the place at leisure, which was the reason she had arrived with an hour to spare. Rising before her was the magnificent castle. Hermione smiled as she remembered the impression it had made on her when she arrived on her first year, looking at its profile as she approached from the lake. So many things had changed since then; 14 years had passed, a wizard's war had taken place, people she had known had died… _And people were born as well._ Hermione reminded herself forcefully before falling in a spiral of depression for the lives lost, clutching to her memory of the first Potter/Weasley child and the adorable Teddy Lupin, currently under the care of a loving Molly Weasley. Yes, war had been hard on all of them, but at least they had moved on and had started their own lives. Now an adult, Hermione had promised herself she would devote her life to ensure that the next generations wouldn't have to sacrifice their childhoods under the shadow of any Dark Lord.

As she got through the gates, she cast a patronus to let her presence be known to Minerva McGonagall, tipping her off that she would be visiting Hagrid first before attending to the start of term staff meeting. Waiting to get the Headmistress' approval before surprising her friend, Hermione chose the path by the edge of the forest instead of making a beeline to the half-giant's hut. Admiring the way the afternoon's sunlight made the trees' leaves change color with each step she took, Hermione almost missed the dark shadow entering the forest ahead of her. Alarm raised in her head as she remembered why she had agreed to come back and she quickly cast a disillusionment charm over herself before following the dark silhouette and venturing into the forest. Even though her auror training alongside her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, had vastly improved her spying abilities allowing her to get closer to her objectives with surprising stealth, Hermione was worried by the rapidly approaching night. While her continuous adventures back at her own school time have made her privy to some the Forbidden Forest's secrets, she was aware that she couldn't even begin to grasp its depths.

However, she didn't have to worry, as the figure barely immersed in the forest kneeling in the first clearing they reached and examining closely a plant with bright red flowers. Getting closer with her wand at hand, Hermione almost tripped over in surprise as she got a glimpse of the man's face when dark hair fell forward to reveal his profile. She had _known_ that she would be seeing him, but recalling what Minerva had told her about how he mostly kept to his own, she hadn't expected his to be the first face she saw after coming back. It was that face - though in her memory it was covered in blood with an empty stare in its eyes - which had prompted her to extend her auror training period by adding a specialization in dark substances and poisons. That had meant two more years in auror training and the end of her romantic relationship with Ron. Now, this face seemed younger, healthier and even, dare she think, happier. Remembering all too well this man's temper and fierce defensiveness of his privacy, she started to back up slowly lest he noticed her presence before she could leave the scene. Just when she had thought she was far away enough to turn around, she heard Minerva's voice echoing from below her as a cat formed patronus rubbed against her legs…

" _Hermione dear! I'm so glad you could make it on time for the staff meeting! Don't worry about it though, go visit Hagrid and we will see you both in here, he's teaching Magical Creatures again – quite formidably if I might add – you know. But please don't tell him just yet you are going to be the new D.A.D.A professor, I want to see the surprise in everyone's faces!"_

Hermione had closed her eyes at the first words of the now dissipating patronus, cursing herself for her clumsiness and Minerva for her ill-timing and growing resemblance to the late Albus Dumbledore. She was doomed, she knew there was no way he hadn't heard Minerva's chatty voice and now she didn't have a way out. Cursing herself one more time and gathering her courage, she opened her eyes to meet the man in person, Severus Snape, towering over her with arms crossed and his signature sneer plastered over his face.

"If you are quite done with your little show, kindly remove your disillusionment charm Miss Granger" taking her in with his most contemptuous glance when she complied, he added with venom "or should I say, _Professor_ Granger?"

"Come on! You make it sound as an insult _Professor_ Snape." Hermione ventured with a small smile, which made him look, if possible, even angrier. She had made a mistake, she knew that, but she was damned if she let this man intimidate her again, she was 25 for heaven's sake! At his apparent lack of response, Hermione began to relax thinking that maybe, just maybe, she hadn't faced Lord Voldemort just to be slowly murdered in the Forbidden Forest by the man in front of her… until he began advancing towards her, closing the distance between them uncommonly fast, until he had her backed against a tree.

"You will not take such liberties when speaking to me" he was so close to her face now that she could feel his breath (which she registered as surprisingly nice), "nor will you spy on me _ever again_." Instead of screaming, he let out the last two words in a barely audible whisper in his most dangerous tone, retreating a step to recover his considerable height, looking even more somber with the moon glowing behind him in the stark night.

"Ye-yes pro-professor!" Hermione stuttered doing her best not to squeal under that frightening glare. Then, just as quickly as his anger had flared up, it abated and left him looking tired. Massaging the bridge of his nose with his thumb and his index finger, he turned around and retreated speaking over his shoulder.

"Just go Miss Granger." Not needing to be told twice, she fled.

Without turning back, she made her way out of the forest and towards Hagrid's hut. She went as quickly as she could without lighting her wand, not caring about the difficulties in the root covered terrain and way more preoccupied to be further angering one Severus Snape than by the darkness already surrounding her completely. _When had it become night?_ Almost tripping over the big pumpkins growing close to Hagrid's hut, Hermione pounded at the door desperately to get inside in order to calm down. Merlin knew that the man could still frighten her like a first year. Much to her dismay, not only she didn't hear Hagrid's voice booming "Comin'", but she didn't hear anything at all. Cursing under her breath once more, Hermione casted a tempus charm to find out the time and noticed it was later that she had thought. While she realised that night had fallen throughout the ordeal with Snape, she didn't realise so much time had gone by.

 _Oh no, Hagrid must have gone to the staff meeting already and Minerva WILL KNOW I didn't make it to his hut and…_ Taking a deep breath, she broke into a jog trying to catch up with him in an effort to avoid Minerva's questioning glances and the sure to be ensuing conversation. Dashing though the entrance, Hermione took a secret passageway to the third floor saving more than a couple of minutes and skipping the whimsical stairways of the second floor. Poking her head outside the floor to ceiling portrait of a young giraffe, Hermione was relieved to see Hagrid climbing the last flight of stairs at the other end of the hallway and rushed to his side before he could reach the door of the staff room.

"Hermione! What ye doin' 'ere?" Hagrid's brows shot up as he received her with a sideways hug still walking to the door "'am sorry if ye came to see me but I got a staff meetin' ye know? 'Am teachin' the Magical Creatures class again! McGonagall's helpin' me with the NEWTs to make it official and I've got a new wand an' all-"

"Hagrid!" Hermione exclaimed positioning herself between him and the door effectively interrupting his excited talk. "Please pretend I was with you when we enter the staff room, please!" Hermione hushed worrying they might hear her yet unable to perform a Muffliato on the door, _everyone_ knew it was impossible to block sound near teacher's areas, at least everyone who had read _Hogwarts: A History._

"Why Hermione? Ev'rythin's all righ'?" Hagrid's smile morphed into a worried look as he examined Hermione with more attention this time. "Ye were in the forest didn't ye?" Hagrid whispered taking a few dead leaves from Hermione's head and noticing her dirt covered face as well. "Very well, but ye and I are goin' to have a little chat when this is ov'r Miss, ye hear me?"

"Thanks Hagrid" Hermione beamed at his friend and casted a quick Scourgify on herself before gesturing for him to open the door to the staff room lounging into talk naturally. "And that's how Ron overcame his fear of spiders! Can you believe it?" Hermione laughed good-naturedly giving a few pats on Hagrid's arm before turning to see the room at large.

"Miss Granger, how good of you to join us, I was just telling Filius of your return from Germany!" McGonagall winked at her and Hermione noticed how odd it was the way that familiar twinkle suited her stern-looking features. "Please do have a seat there, the start of term staff meeting will start in a few minutes and I'd like you to join us before our little tête-a-tête."

Hermione thanked her with a smile and proceeded to greet politely those present – even Madam Hooch and Sybill Trelawney – parting ways with Hagrid and thanking the gods that he appeared to have learnt some discretion as well. Afterwards, she got a seat next to Minerva and examined the room while taking out from her purse a parchment and a self-inking quill. She looked down at it and remembered the bittersweet moment when George Weasley gave it to her…

" _Hermione, I can't believe you are going back to school! It took us half of our beginning stock to_ get out _of there and you come here to ask for a handful of self-inking quills in order to_ get back _?" George had said to her good-naturedly while showing her around his shop. When they had reached the "you-must-be-crazy-to-study" stand in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (Hermione had remembered with a painful stab George's decision to take the plural out of the family name after Fred's demise), Hermione marveled at the beautiful color changing charm the quills had in them._

" _George you are wonderful in Charms, I bet you could give Professor Flitwick a run for his money if you wanted!" Hermione had said to him._

" _Fred was really good too, though his strong was always Transfiguration and it would drive old McGonagall absolutely barmy when he did all the required assignments still managing to make them a joke." George had answered with a reminiscent smile. They went silent while Hermione picked her quills until George added a bit wistfully. "Flitwick offered me an apprenticeship with him you know? To become a Master and all that and hopefully his replacement in a few years…"_

" _George that's wonderful! What's keeping you then? This shop appears to be running itself fairly well."_

" _I don't know if I could ever return to that place Hermione. I haven't been there since Fred… you know…"_

 _Hermione's heart had ached looking at the still grieving Weasley twin and sought to change the conversation knowing that soothing words would only do so good to him. "I'm sure Fred would have liked that… imagine the hell you could put through again old Filch and Professor Snape."_

" _Snape is back isn't he?" George asked relieved to have something else to think about. "You are in for a_ dreadful _year Miss Granger" George had said in his best impression of the sour Potion's Master. Then, his face had lit up with a wicked grin and he got closer to Hermione to whisper in her ear. "Unless… unless you still have a crush for the old bat..."_

" _George Weasley! If you ever dare to say those words again I swear to you I will-" Hermione had blushed to the roots and started menacing George in a furious whisper until George had broken into a laugh… a real laugh. Hermione had stopped, grinning in spite of herself and giving him a playful slap on the chest, which had only succeeded in making George laugh harder…_

A loud bang by the door snapped Hermione out of her reverie and she saw with a bit of worry as Severus Snape strode into the staff room after having closed the door rather dramatically, to Hermione's surprise, this only made some of the professors chuckle and roll their eyes. As Snape approached looking everywhere but at her, Hermione realized with dread that, while she was occupied reminiscing her encounter with George, the room had filled and the seat to her right was the only one left available. As he sat down, still not acknowledging her presence, Minerva rose from her seat and the merry conversation throughout the table died.

"Now that Severus has graced us with his presence," Minerva looked pointedly at Snape who only grunted in return, "it is time to begin the start of term staff meeting. As you very well know, there are several items on today's agenda that we must address before classes begin next week, however, I want to make an announcement before we do so. Probably many of you have wondered already what does Hermione Granger is doing here with us. Stand up, Hermione dear" Minerva beckoned her with a smile. "It is my great pleasure to announce that she will be teaching the Defense against the Dark Arts class this year!" Minerva paused as a polite applause and beaming smiles greeted Hermione. "Now, let's get to the point, regarding Hogsmeade's visits…"

The rest of the staff meeting went on smoothly and was over before two hours. As the staff started to fill out, Hermione waited patiently while receiving congratulations from her colleagues and from a very pleased Neville Longbottom, who was currently finishing his apprenticeship under Professor Sprout. Hermione noted, with relief, that the only person who hadn't approached her was Severus Snape, who was waiting by the door. _What is he waiting for? Surely he must know Minerva is showing me to my new quarters and won't be available?_ Minerva called her and she bid her goodbye to Neville, promising a catch-up tea the day after, when the most amazing thing happened: Neville caught up with Snape and they departed together engaging immediately in conversation. _What?!_

Hermione was so shocked with the scene that had unfolded, that she followed Minerva like an automaton through the familiar aisles of Hogwarts without uttering a single word. _She_ had been the one to convince Neville that, while caustic and reserved, Severus Snape was a good man that had played an important role in the fight against Voldemort. It had been difficult, as Neville didn't just have to look pass all the suffering Snape had put them through for 5 years in Potions, but also, he had to get behind the more traumatic torture at his hands when he came back to Hogwarts for this seventh year (Hermione had not come back in order to go hunting for Horcruxes with Harry and Ron). While she was aware that Snape only tortured her peers in order to save them from a worse destiny at the Carrow's hands, it had been especially difficult for Neville to overcome it once his survival to Nagini's attack had been made public. Minerva had stopped walking and Hermione forced herself to focus on her words.

"… and if you'd rather have a stone gargoyle instead of a portrait as a guardian just tell me so" Minerva finished as they got through the door. "Here's the living room and to the right you have the kitchenette." Minerva continued through a narrow passage with three doors at the end, opening the door directly in front of them to let Hermione take a look before declaring "this is your bathroom, your bedroom is to the right and to the left there is another room unfurnished in case you'd rather have a study instead of a guest room. Just ask the castle for the furniture when you've made your mind dear, it will understand."

"Thank you Minerva, would you like to have some tea?" Hermione offered out of politeness though she had started feeling exhausted after seeing her huge and soft bed. Thankfully, Minerva declined claiming tiredness as well and bid her goodnight. Hermione took out her trunk from her pocket and enlarged it, unpacking quickly with a few handy spells, and changed into her night gown before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair. Climbing into the bed, she murmured a Nox and fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming of deep black eyes and a grave voice.


	2. Interesting Conversations

**A Dreadful Year**

 _Chapter Two: Interesting Conversations_

"It is bad enough with an idiotic Gryffindor from that _dreadful_ generation doing an apprenticeship… now I will be forced to endure the insufferable Know-it-all for at least a year and Merlin knows how much more? What's next? The bloody boy-who-would-not-die as Headmaster?" Severus almost whined – as much as his low baritone voice would permit - to the back of said 'idiotic Gryffindor' as he waited for his drink. Turning with a grin, Neville handed him his Firewhiskey and sat down in front of him.

"You know Severus, she's not as bad as she used to be." Neville delivered the comment nonchalantly while sipping his own scotch.

"How many times do I have to remind you, _Longbottom,_ that I never gave you permission to use my given name? _"_ Snape interrupted him with hostility. To this, Neville only stuck out his tongue and carried on as if nothing.

"As I was saying, _Severus,_ she has matured a lot. And stop scowling already! You know that thanks to Voldie's pet I grew a backbone a long time ago and your glares don't scare me anymore. Frankly, I don't understand how they ever did, they just make you look like a Disney villain."

"And I should believe your assessment on maturity because?" Severus drawled conceding, as he always did, the use of his first name. At Neville's good natured chuckle, Snape felt the corner of his lips turning upwards despite himself. With his best bored tone he continued the conversation. "I can see that she seems a bit more subdued than when she sat in my class whispering instructions to a certain dunderhead, but I have no doubt she will start pestering us with inane projects soon. Perhaps this time she will try to campaign for the freedom of the giant squid or worse, probably she will try her best to drag the staff into funding the U.D.M.R. - Union for the Defense of Mermaid's Rights - or something equally bizarre." Snape mused while staring at the fire with an indifferent look.

Neville regarded him thoughtfully wondering about Snape's mood. While he had expected him to protest to his friend's presence, he wasn't expecting this sort of remarks. Even though he really appreciated the slow-building friendship with this man, Snape was just as bitter and vitriolic as he had been during his school days. So, Neville had prepared to defend Hermione from his sure-to-be cruel demeanor and comments about her personality, her appearance, or anything. Unexpectedly, he was going too easy with his friend. _Not even a single sentence about her hair…_

"Is she still seeing that twad?" Snape's voice took him by surprise as he had been immersed in his musings.

"Who?" Neville answered distractedly causing Snape's lips curl in annoyance.

"The youngest Mr. Weasley of course. I wonder how Pomona manages to work with that air-filled head of yours Longbottom." Ignoring his insult, Neville got up to take out a board game from a cabinet while pondering the reason behind that question.

"They broke up about three years ago but they still live together in the house they bought with Harry after the war." Sitting again in front of him, Neville only saw Snape's nod of acknowledgement as if he didn't really care for the answer to his question.

"Now Longbottom, are we going to play the damn game or are you going to continue babbling about the Golden Trio all night?" Snape spat suddenly as he sat straighter in his chair looking at the game board between them.

"What? You were the one who brought up the subject!" Neville gasped shocked. At Snape's prompt grunt of dismissal, Neville risked one more comment while setting the game up. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd tell you are a little bit too interested in Hermione..." At Snape's sharp look, Neville hastily threw the dice knowing too well his friend's temper. "Highest number has the right to choose the first construction site…"

Snape quickly immersed himself in the game, effectively putting all thoughts of the new Gryffindor menace aside. As they continued playing, he marveled at the easy-going interaction he currently had with his worst former student. He had to admit that Neville Longbottom, a young man that had grown a backbone throughout years of fighting the Dark Lord indirectly – regardless of what he had said earlier -, was a good… acquaintance. _No, that won't do. Companion perhaps? Soon to be colleague?_ Snape sneered to himself, who was he kidding? The boy was his friend. As much as he would loathe to admit it, Snape had started to respect and care for him since that conversation almost 2 years ago…

 _Snape had been doing his night rounds through the greenhouses when he had seen hovering lights on the one to his left. Sneaking in, he was preparing to scare the student breaking curfew – and in such a dangerous place at that – out of his skin when he realised it was the new Herbology apprentice tending peacefully to a rather moody Carnivorous Mandrake. Cursing slightly to himself, he decided to make the idiot pay for the waste of his time and approached silently to startle him as soon as he got the plant to the ground safely. To his surprise, the boy had turned slightly to where he was hiding and had started talking._

" _Good night Professor. Came to see how your Nightshade's are doing?" He carefully lowered the plant in his hands to a new whole in the ground he had made with a quick flick of his wand and started whipping his dirt covered hands in a cloth. Snape stepped out from his hiding place realizing he had been caught and offered Longbottom a sneer._

" _Let's not waste time with hollow niceties Longbottom. You have been careless with your work. What would have happened if it had been a student who had seen your hovering lights? Don't you know how dangerous a place this can be for a child in the middle of the night? Did the thought even cross your mind you fool?" Snape had all but barked at Neville, who had just stared at him impassively._

" _No one else would have been able to see my charm work, I was hoping I could talk with you" he had stated simply turning around and walking towards a bench while inviting Snape to follow him with his hand._

" _What are you playing at Longbottom?" Snape had asked curiously after following him but refusing to take a seat. "Do you think I don't know how utterly you despise me?" He had lowered his tone of voice and was staring at the calm face of this boy – man – that was looking at the rows of plants ahead of them. "I can assure you, the feeling is entirely mutual."_

" _That isn't true. I don't despise you, you know? Not anymore. And I'm almost as sure that you don't despise me either." At this point, Neville had turned his head around to see the shocked expression in Snape's face. "Is it that difficult to let the past go? I know we have more things in common that you'd think. I like strategy board games and a good scotch too you know? We could be friends… Severus." Even though he had almost whispered the last part, Neville had valiantly stood his ground without lowering his gaze._

 _Snape had been so shocked that he had turned to leave and almost ran out of the door before he had followed an unknown impulse and said over his shoulder. "Tomorrow at 8, my quarters". He hadn't seen the pleased look on Neville's face, busy cursing himself as he made his way back to the castle leaving his rounds unfinished. What had possessed him to trust in the boy's words? He had not known, but at the next night, there was a knock at his door at 8 o'clock sharp._

"You may like this game all you want Longbottom, but you are almost as terrible at it as you were at potions" Snape offered after beating him, for the third time in a row, ending with their week's game session.

"You don't help either by playing like a robot with your mind elsewhere!" Neville answered laughing.

"I cannot help it if you are so bad at this that I have to occupy my obviously superior mind elsewhere to avoid being bored to death" Snape replied smugly while packing back the game board.

"Say what you want Severus but you know as well as I that this just means a tie in this month's scoreboard" Neville remarked as he crossed with his wand the game's name from a colorful parchment recently conjured. The names crossed in a deep forest green were the ones Snape had won that month, the red ones were for him. "So" Neville started again after sending the parchment back to wherever he kept it, "how is the next batch of fifth years coming?"

They had talked after that, downing between them a quarter of the bottle, as always, before Snape stood up and bid his goodbye leaving a very curious Neville staring after him. Feeling sedated enough to sleep peacefully until the next morning, Snape stripped off his clothes as soon as he got to his quarters and took a quick shower before climbing into bed. He dozed off immediately, dreaming all night of bushy hair and warm brown eyes.

* * *

The next week went by with preparations for the student's arrival on Sunday. Snape barely had time to devote to his research and he was looking forward to the evening out in Hogsmeade with his colleagues. Contrary to popular belief, Severus Snape was well loved amongst the staff, caustic personality and all. After the war, he always made the effort to attend the social outings even though he only threw an acid remark here and there (which amused everyone) and rarely engaged with anyone in lengthy conversations with the notorious exception of Filius Flitwick and Neville Longbottom. Thus, when Saturday finally arrived and almost all of his duties for the start of term had been taken care of, Snape felt almost content at the night's prospects. Which was probably the only reason he didn't bite Hermione's head off when she stumbled into him outside of the Great Hall, successfully making him lose balance to land in an undignified manner amidst a handful of heavy books.

"I'm so sorry sir! I didn't see you! I was trying to take these upstairs and I couldn't very well just charm them because they are magical you know and according to Sebastien's Theory magical books..." Hermione lunched into an explanation frantically while she collected the books hoping to make herself scarce before he reacted. Unfortunately, she wasn't that quick.

"Cease your jabbering at once Miss Granger! I assure you I'm perfectly aware of Sebastien's Theory!" Snape thundered as he got up from the floor. However, just as he was about to start insulting her equilibrium – or lack thereof – he noticed her trembling form and her eyes going backwards. Quickly launching forward, he caught her in his arms before she hit the ground as she fainted. Snape kneeled on the ground taking care to maintain her head elevated and took out his wand to cast a series of diagnostic charms until the fifth one created a glowing halo around her head. _Yellow?! How can the silly girl have lost her magic control? Hasn't she been eating or sleeping?_ A rattle at his toes made him take a look at the books for the first time and he cursed inwardly. _Of course._ After sending a quick patronus for Minerva and Poppy Pomfrey, he conjured a trunk and locked the books in it before cancelling the containment charm sustained by Hermione, who quickly started regaining color.

As loud roaring and violent thuds came from the trunk, Snape decided to cast a Muffliato on it as well and waited in the floor with Hermione's head in his lap. Not two minutes have passed when Hermione's eyelids started fluttering open and, with a disorientated murmur, she asked "what happened?" her hand going instantly to her aching forehead.

"You lost your magic control Miss Granger" Snape answered quietly while keeping her steadily in his lap. "It is better if you don't move much, Poppy is on her way."

Snape saw surreptitiously the myriad of emotions passing through Hermione's face. _Embarrassed are we? You very well should, being as intelligent as you are and not asking for help to transport this sort of books. Then there's anger and… pain… oh, I remember very well how painful it can be to feel all your magic slipping away. And how problematic it is, her room will be a chaos._

"Are there many charms you will have to redo in your chambers Miss Granger?" Snape asked curiously trying to make their waiting less awkward.

"Not as many as one would think Professor. Thankfully these were the only books who needed any containment and the containment bookcase in my room has its magical properties from the wood not from me so…"

"No magical mirror telling you who's the fairest of all then?" Snape smirked.

"Not even a magical brush" she quipped.

"Obviously" he replied with no venom. As if her words had somehow acted as an impulse, his right hand combed through the messy curls in her head, his left still on her shoulder to keep her steady. Her breath hitched and Snape looked at her, his hand freezing as if he had just realised what he was doing. _Her eyes have green in them. Not a Potter green, but rather a bluish one, buried in that muddy brown._ Quick steps down the hallway broke the trance they seemed to have fallen in and he quickly withdrew his hand from her hair. Realising how compromising their positions must appear, he sighed when he noticed more people than he had expected. _I specifically called for Minerva and Poppy. What are these nosey men doing in here? They won't let me live this down._

"What happened? Are you alright Hermione?" Minerva asked worriedly as Poppy kneeled casting her own diagnostic spells quickly.

"I was just carrying-"

"Miss Granger was careless–"

A silence followed as Snape and Hermione started speaking at the same time. Looking at each other, Snape nodded for her to continue. "I haven't been eating very well lately and I didn't realise how much it would take to contain by myself the _Athénaïs Sorcellerie Compendium_ " gasps at the name of the books interrupted her and she smiled ruefully before continuing, "I stumbled with Professor Snape here and after a few seconds I lost consciousness."

"You lost your magic control dear" Poppy revealed after a few instants. "With a couple of days rest and zero use of magic you should be as good as new. Did you hit your head hard when you fell?"

"I… I don't know…" Hermione stammered turning to see Snape.

"She didn't fall" Snape said cautiously hating every second of it as everybody's head snapped to him. _Great, that smirk Longbottom is wearing has the subtlety of a hippogriff… and know Filius knows something's up and will undoubtedly corner him as soon as this is over. Just what I bloody needed._ "I managed to catch her before she reached the ground" he finished explaining at the inquisitive stares he was receiving.

"How lucky you were here to take care of her" Neville commented blandly giving him a knowing look.

"Very well then, if that is all I think someone should help Miss Granger back to her room along with her... I assume the books are in that vibrating trunk then? Your work Severus?" Poppy asked Snape looking at him critically as Neville approached giving his hand to Hermione.

"They are, the trunk is made with magical wood so don't start fussing all over me woman!" Snape answered eyeing warily the way the mediwitch was brandishing her wand.

"Okay Severus, if you say so" Poppy conceded getting up as well and turning to regard the rest. Neville was supporting Hermione and Minerva and Filius had started talking about the day's agenda again as they saw everything was alright. "So, who's helping Miss Granger? I'm afraid I have to go back to the infirmary to finish the health reports".

"We will!" Neville replied quickly earning himself a warning look from Snape, who had stood up as well. "Severus and me, I mean. Headmistress I know you are very busy with the student's arriving tomorrow and you must be too Filius. We can take care of her" Neville answered amicably while Snape waited silently.

"Are you sure? Is it okay Hermione, dear?" Minerva asked with a mixture of concern and relief – she did have a lot of work to do -. At Hermione's reassurances, the other three departed leaving Neville, Hermione and Snape alone.

"To your quarters then" Neville firmly declared still supporting Hermione. "They are in the third floor right?"

"Yes, right next to the DADA classroom Neville. You were there just yesterday! How could you have forgotten?" Hermione answered with a smile while trying to stand up without putting too much pressure on Neville's shoulders.

"You know me 'Mione, I don't have much of a head for anything that is not green" Neville answered with a shrug.

Snape felt a very familiar feeling constricting at his gut as he watched the scene and, furious with himself – _jealousness? I can't be jealous of Longbottom! He is gay for Merlin's sake! AND, it's the bloody Granger girl we are talking about!_ – he stalked forcefully to the trunk casting a levitating charm on it. "If you two don't mind, I'd rather carry on with this unwanted task as _I_ have better things to do".

Neville's and Hermione's eyebrows shot up at this sudden outburst and, sharing a shrug of their shoulders, they followed Snape upstairs to the third floor. When they arrived, Hermione looked pale again and Neville hurriedly took her to bed. Not having to wait long before she fell asleep, he came out to the living room to berate Snape for his behaviour but he found himself alone. The magic bookcase in the corner caught his eyes and he realised that it was now filled with half a dozen books in impeccable order. _Interesting…_


	3. Losing Territory

**A Dreadful Year**

 _Chapter Three: Losing Territory_

Hermione woke up the next day and, after doing her morning ablutions, she looked around admiring the splendour of her quarters. _This is definitely an improvement to our little home in Mayfair._ After the first year of Voldemort's defeat had gone by and the euphoria died down a little, with the money received along their Orders of Merlin First Class, the three friends had been able to buy a house somewhat close to the Ministry of Magic. At the time, Ron and Hermione had been dating and shared a room, leaving one to spare that was turned into half a library (for Hermione's pleasure of course) and half a playroom for the boys, with a pool table and a huge TV (Ron had been so fascinated with it he almost rivalled his father). However, when they broke up three years later, Hermione transferred her stuff to this room thus reducing the common area alarmingly. For a time, it had been awkward between the friends, until a couple of months later Harry proposed to Ginny and bought a house for the two of them close to Regent's Park. Hermione and Ron had made peace with their breakup and had shared the house comfortably since. As long as her books were safe, Hermione didn't mind the constant parties Ron threw nor his ever-changing girlfriends. She was committed to her work and, aside two blind dates set by a very determined Ginny Weasley, she hadn't had any romance in her life after splitting with Ron.

There was a knock on her door just as she was about to leave for the Great Hall and, wondering who it may be and what was so important that it couldn't wait until breakfast, she opened her door a bit and was startled when she didn't see anyone. Opening the door wider, she looked at both sides of the empty hallway and, when she was sure there was no one on sight, she closed the door shaking her head thinking that perhaps she had misheard or maybe that Peeves was doing another of his fool pranks. Deciding for Peeves, Hermione couldn't help but think it was a joke too lame for the poltergeist. Even though it was still summer, Hermione felt a bit chilly and decided to grab her coat before going out so she made for her wand before she remembered she wasn't supposed to use magic just yet. Therefore, she was utterly shocked when the object in question came flying towards her from the bedroom. _WHAT THE-?_

"Oh my gosh 'Mione, you should have seen your face!" a laughing redhead materializing in front of her explained everything and, despite the grin that was breaking through her face, she did her best to look sternly at George with her coat on her hand.

"Change this immediately George!" she managed after running to hug her friend. "Whatever you are doing here you fool? Surely you didn't leave your precious shop just to pull a prank on me. And seriously CHANGE IT BACK, I don't own another coat and I refuse to receive the students tonight in a facsimile of Umbridge!"

Putting her down after giving her a few twirls he ignored her remarks and threw himself on the couch patting his side for Hermione to join in. "So, is it true then? The resident Know-it-all lost control of her magic?"

Abashed, Hermione smiled weakly and joined him on the coach before turning a reproachful glance to her coat as she realized what that meant. "You are not going to change it back are you?"

"Not just yet pumpkin, you will have to win me over" George snickered at Hermione's mock-considering look.

"Whatever do you mean Weasley?" she moved closer to a challenging George and seductively caressed his leg with her hand. "Aren't you already head over toes about _this_ " Hermione gestured to her own body with a purr, "or do you find me… _lacking_?" she finished wriggling her eyebrows suggestively before both of them collapsed in renewed fits of laughter.

"Sod off Granger! You know perfectly well you do _lack_ a certain something for my interest!" George replied with an offended air. "Before your mind goes to the gutter again, I will tell you I was referring to your assistance in moving in…" George paused gauging her reaction as his words sunk in.

"You mean -" Hermione grinned broadly as realization hit her again, "you accepted the apprenticeship with Professor Flitwick!"

"Today I will give the announcement at the staff table. And now we are fashionably late as planned and you will be doing a grand entrance with me!" George stood up then and gallantly gave Hermione his arm, which she took with a smile not caring George had made her late. _Perhaps this year won't be so trying after all…_

* * *

Snape woke up that morning with a throbbing headache, courtesy of Neville Longbottom and the Charms Professor. The outing to Hogsmeade had been quite boring until the idiot boy had started nagging him about the Granger girl…

" _So Severus" Neville had waited enough for Snape to try to get him to use his surname "are you going to admit that you are starting to consider Hermione in more benevolent eyes?"_

" _Whatever you are on about Longbottom? Just because there is no romance in your pathetic existence you are entitled to play cupid with my bloody life." Snape had replied maliciously even though he_ was _nervous with the turn the conversation had taken. In truth, he had spent all Saturday afternoon trying to_ not _consider the new Hermione Granger and those beautiful murky eyes of hers even if he was loathe to admit it._

" _Come on now boy!" Filius had interjected with a gleeful smile. "It is just the two of us and we saw the way you were holding her in that hallway… surely you must have to admit that she's grown quite admirably at least!"_

 _After that, the night had spiralled downwards, with each new round of drinks the two bothersome men had become more and more insistent until Snape had finally cracked. "Fine!" Snape had exclaimed exasperated before his trademark smirk took upon his face. "Just so you two back off, l will admit… that the_ dreadful _girl has grown quite… tolerable". Chokes of laughter followed his comment and they finally had given it a rest, though Snape was pretty sure Longbottom had stared at him too curiously for his liking after his Snapeish declaration._

Returning to the present, Snape quickly gulped down a hangover relief potion and dressed for the day in his most ominous robes. _Let's not give the wrong impression to the new dunderheads._ Activating the wards for his personal quarters, Snape left the dungeons for the Great Hall in order to relish his last student-free breakfast for the term. His long strides took him quickly to the end of the room where the staff table was and he readily took his seat next to Filius.

"Why good morning boy! Didn't think you would be up to make your usual entrance after last night!" Filius told him with a wink gaining the attention of Minerva amazingly fast.

"What happened last night?" Minerva asked curiously while trying to keep the jealousness out of her tone. Being Headmistress of Hogwarts did imply losing most of your free time and limiting your already scanty social live as a professor.

"Severus-"

"For the last time Longbottom, it is Snape to you!"

"Neville and I managed to-"

 _BOOOOONG!_

A loud noise interrupted the ongoing conversation and all the heads turned to the doors to see none other than George Weasley going through, a huge grin in his face as he made his way to the staff table marching with a lopsided crown in his head and swaying a royal cane rather ridiculously… with a very embarrassed Hermione in tow that was trying bravely to go unnoticed in a garish pink coat.

Upon arriving, George made a bow to the ground and took out his crown throwing it to the air, where it immediately exploded in little sparks and showered in confetti the people closest to him. While the rest of the staff sat with stupefaction at this unexpected display, Filius yelped clapping and stood up (on his chair, as getting on the ground would only hide him further from view) to shake George's hand excitedly.

"Dear boy, that was wonderful! You should have told me you planned on coming this year! It will be a pleasure to have you with us!" Remembering himself, the tiny man added turning to Minerva, "that is, if you do not have a problem Headmistress".

"As long as the students don't pick up on Mr. Weasley's… _hobbies_ … I will be really glad to welcome you to –"

"What, if I may ask, is this nonsense?" Snape interrupted indignantly, his breakfast ruined with confetti all over it.

"Oh Severus! I have meant to tell you but seeing as Mr. Weasley had rejected all my… Never mind!" Filius turned to address the rest of the staff, many of them smiling (some benevolently, some a bit weary) at George. "It is to my great pleasure to announce that I have finally found someone to be my Apprentice! Most of you must remember, of course, dear Mr. Weasley."

" _WHAT?! THIS MORON?"_ Snape had stood up so quickly with fury that he knocked his chair back, sending Hermione to the ground with it, as she was currently walking behind the table to take a seat.

"SEVERUS!" Minerva chided furiously as she and Neville rushed to Hermione's side fearing for her wellbeing considering last evening's events.

The room had gone silent as everyone looked accusingly at Snape. "I'm bloody surrounded by _Gryffindors_!" Even he knew that was a poor excuse for his behaviour as he strode out of the hall after barking his adieu. After thinking a bit, he changed his path to the dungeons and went outside for a much needed stroll on the grounds.

"Well, that went well…" George said brightly as everyone looked after the open door.

* * *

 _Will ALL bloody Potter's associates be coming back to Hogwarts now? At least there is only ONE Weasley twin to look after now._ Snape stopped at the lake and sat down feeling remorseful for such an ungenerous thought. After all, he knew well enough how it feels to lose the one accomplice you have in the world. _Except_ I _killed mine._ Even after his name had been cleared and all the remaining Death Eaters had been caught and judged (most have gone to Azkaban but the most dangerous ones were executed without pity), Severus Snape had found himself alone in the world seen as Dumbledore's killer until Minerva had invited him to come back. Just as he was reminiscing that conversation, steps behind him made him turn around and he found none other than the redhead brat.

"May I sit down professor?" George asked with an apologetic smile.

"Last time I checked _you_ never ask permission for anything."

"Neville asked me to bring you this" George handed him over a plate with a full English breakfast as he took a seat by his side.

"Tell Longbottom I am not hungry and that he should mind his own bloody business" Snape hissed angrily even as his stomach rumbled.

"Sure thing professor" George replied putting down the plate in front of him regardless of the response.

For a while, they were seated in silence looking at the calm waters of the lake. The Giant Squid showed himself so little that the younger years were certain of it being only a legend. The sun was rising languidly and though noon was near, there was a gentle breeze in the air that lessened the somewhat awkward silence between the two men. Finally, Snape succumbed to his hunger (it had been more than 16 hours since he had last eaten anything except Firewhiskey) and took off the stasis charm on it to start digging in with a quickly conjured fork. _For more than half of your life you barely ate in the middle of a war Severus and now you are bloody famished after barely skipping two meals._

"You know, I never thought I'd be able to return here" George stated so quietly that only an ex-spy with very honed ears would have heard him.

"Why did you?" Snape answered back just as quietly without the usual venom in his voice not knowing what else to say.

"I… I don't know. When we - when Fred and I… attended Hogwarts… it was our dream to finish as soon as possible. Hell, we didn't even get through the entire seventh year!" George started forlornly before a sad smile took hold of his features. "We had so many plans and yet, we were sure it would take us our whole life to fulfil them. Now, now I run a shop… a shop that should have been ours… and I don't have any direction in my life. Without Fred I…" George finished lamely quite affected by the conversation.

By then, Snape had finished his breakfast and was passing a napkin delicately through his mouth as he vanished the remains to the kitchens at the castle. "You two always underestimated yourselves Mr. Weasley. There is no doubt your life has become more difficult and lonely but continue doing what you do best and you will no doubt honour your late twin brother" he said quietly unsure of what could appease the boy's visible pain. _Bloody Longbottom, he will make of me a snivelling softie yet!_

"You are not half as bad you know Snape?" George grinned suddenly at him getting up rather quickly.

Stunned and furious at the boy – _if everything was an act! –_ Snape growled. "If you dare tell _anyone_ -"

George's expression schooled just as fast and he answered seriously "I won't professor, I thank you for your words". He stretched out a hand to Snape who, too shocked to react properly, shook it once before letting go as if it had burned him. "Oh! That reminds me, besides getting you breakfast, Neville wanted you to know that Hermione is well and good so you didn't get too _remorseful_ about shoving her to the ground." George winked evilly and fled in a full run to the castle, leaving a very frustrated Snape at his wake. _Longbottom is going too far now… it is time for retaliation._

* * *

"You sure you are feeling okay 'Mione?"

"For the umpteenth time Neville, _I'm fine!_ I don't understand why such a fuss, I spent the first eleven years of my life perfectly well without magic, I sure as hell can handle a couple of days without it!" Hermione answered exasperated with her friend. "Also, stop following me around already! I can unpack by hand – I actually prefer it that way -, there is no need for you to try to levitate every single thing!" As Hermione's last shipment of goods (especially those she had recently purchased for her classes) had arrived just after lunch, Neville had promptly offered his company. Little did Hermione suspect at the time that he wouldn't understand how she was supposed to get stuff done _without_ her magic.

"As you say Hermione" an affronted Neville answered sitting back on the coach of her living room. "Anyway, how is Harry doing? I correspond with Ginny fairly often but she gossips about everything except her husband. She says it's probably a habit she took after having to deal with reporters almost daily for the first couple of years".

"Well you know Harry, he's fully dedicated to his job at the Ministry. He has rejected the Head of Department post several times already. Says he's spoken with Kingsley about being offered the post more for his fame than for his merits and was given permission to take his career at a low pace." Hermione had only one box of books left unpacked and, seeing as those needed to be carried to her office, she offered Neville tea and took a seat in front of him with a hot mug in her hands.

"I'm happy to hear that, everyone deserves to have a say in their lives, _especially_ Harry, after everything he has gone through." A comfortable silence fell between the friends while they sipped their afternoon tea no doubt both thinking about the weight Harry had to carry in the war against Voldemort. "And" Neville started clearing a bit uncomfortably his throat "what about Ron? Is he okay?" Hermione winced in her cup as she considered her answer.

"He's been… Ron. You know Neville, he is really ashamed of the way he reacted when you two last spoke… I just hope he will be able to stick his head out of his ass and make it up to you soon. He _was_ a real jerk" Hermione finished lamely on the touchy subject.

"I know 'Mione, but I don't blame him though. I guess it took everyone by surprise and the wizarding society isn't as open minded yet as Muggles" Neville smiled sadly while looking at his almost empty tea.

"Cheer up! I'm sure you will meet someone who realizes your worth soon Neville, just be patient" Hermione encouraged him as she started rising from her coach. "Now come on, I don't want to get late to the staff table _again_ , and I certainly can't afford to let the students have their first impression of me in the floor."

"Oh, but then certain knight in a bright armour would be able to go to your rescue and take your head in his lap…"

"Shut up!" Blushing a fiery red, Hermione did her best to look indignant before adding " _your_ friend not even blinked today when _he_ made me fall to the floor so your analogy is not only incorrect – is _shining_ Neville, not 'bright' – but also can't apply to his person".

"And why do you seem so disappointed by it dear?"

"I don't have a clue of what you are talking about _dear_ " Hermione said over her shoulder as she took their now empty cups and headed to her kitchenette. "Now, let's go, I want to be there _before_ the first students start arriving."


	4. Encounters

**A Dreadful Year**

 _Chapter Four: Encounters  
_

Hermione entered the Great Hall with Neville through the door behind the staff table just as the students were beginning to fill in. Remembering she was the youngest professor at the table (after all Neville still had one year left of his apprenticeship), she tried her best to look mature and at ease. The colour charm in her outer robes had worn off around noon – _thankfully or I would have killed George –_ and Neville had tamed her short curls with a handy charm she had learnt in Auror training to keep it from falling over her eyes. Taking a seat next to Minerva, she noticed that the seat between the Headmistress and Neville was empty and wondered where the Potions Master was. _Maybe he is bringing in the first years… but that doesn't makes sense, isn't Filius the Deputy?_ She stared at the Charm's professor who was chatting amicably with George without a care in the world.

Almost as if she had read her thoughts, Minerva whispered "after the two times that Filius did bring the first year students, Severus offered to take his place in this particular task and has been doing so for the last five years".

"In exchange for what? Hogsmeade trips supervision?" Hermione asked remembering how contemptuous her former professor had seemed when the topic was covered in the staff meeting.

"No, he didn't ask anything in exchange" Minerva answered naturally before chuckling at Hermione's surprised look. "He isn't a selfish person Hermione and he cares about Filius a lot".

As in queue, the double doors to the Great Hall banged open and Snape strode in with a terrified and amazed row of eleven year olds. The Great Hall fell silent and, once he had reached the stairs that went up the dais where the staff table was located, Snape stopped and turned to look at Minerva. Clearing her throat, the Headmistress' demeanour changed to what Hermione remembered as her no-nonsense attitude and she stood up casting a quick spell to amplify her voice.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As Professor Snape has told you, once you are sorted you will be expected to bring pride to your House and participate in the competition for points against the other Houses. However, while House unity is important, never forget that this competition is friendly and that you will be able – and certainly encouraged - to make inter-House relationships as well. Before we proceed with the sorting, I want you all to remember, especially the youngest ones and those who are about to be sorted, the price we paid during the war against Voldemort for our lack of unity as a society. Bear in mind that, above everything else, your fellow classmates are your equals, regardless of their family or their House."

The Headmistress's words were received in a respectful silence and, with a gesture of her hand, she sat again as Snape stepped on the dais and started reading a list of names. Hermione clapped respectfully as each and every student was sorted, noticing that up to the 'L' there had been no student sorted into Slytherin yet. _So much for Minerva taking the place of the Sorting Hat's speech._

"Leanus, Deborah". A little blond girl stepped forward and accepted the hat Professor Snape was handing to her with an indifferent look to his face.

"Slytherin!" cheers from the far end table met the hat's declaration for the first time in the night and the little girl went their way with head held high if shoulders somewhat hunched. _The first Slytherin._ Looking at the quickly diminishing row of first years, Hermione hoped for her sake that she wasn't the only one.

After a few minutes, the Sorting ended and, as soon as Snape took his seat at the staff table, dinner appeared in every plate and merry conversations erupted along the noises of silverware throughout the Great Hall. Instead on participating in the conversations at the table, Hermione took the time to look at the House tables while she chewed quietly her food. _Neville was right, demographic levels are at the lowest. 3 Gryffindors, 2 Ravenclaws, 4 Hufflepuffs and only 1 Slytherin… just 10 students for this year._ During her own time at Hogwarts, each house had had at least 8 members per year. Noticing that the older generations were a bit closer to that range, she started counting down as she realised the diminishing pattern. _It gets worse with younger generations; the second years are barely three students more than this year._

Once again, Minerva's voice interrupted her musings answering the question she hadn't asked. "As we get closer to the younger generations who fought Voldemort the fewer students we get" looking suddenly tired she asked a question Hermione herself have been pondering. "Hermione, how many of your fellow classmates have offspring already?" Belatedly, Hermione realized those sitting nearer were staring expectantly at her and she counted quickly on her head.

 _Harry and Ginny; Padma; Malfoy and Parkinson; Hannah and Zabini; Ernie …_ "Just eight of them and there are three couples among them so…" Hermione answered with a dismay reflected on most of the faces looking back at her.

"And if I'm correct even the eldest, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy son, still has another 5 years left to attend Hogwarts… if Hogwarts still exist that is. If we don't find a way to make the school attractive for wizarding families abroad, I am afraid we will have to close in a few years" Minerva stated gravely. The rest of the staff carried on with their own conversations as this conclusion was no foreign for them with, perhaps, the exception of George.

Hermione filed this worrying information for later and turned her attention back to her dinner, not wanting to engage in conversation with the person to her right, the overzealous Muggle Studies professor that was looking too frequently at her for her own comfort. Almost an hour later, dinner was finally over and Hermione waited dutifully on her seat for Madam Hooch, who had requested a word with her earlier.

"Miss Gr- my apologies, Professor Granger. How are you this evening? Would you walk with me?" Rolanda Hooch finally approached her when the prefects had gathered the students in groups and were taking them to their respective dormitories. "After all, our quarters are in the same floor" Hermione stood up nodding her agreement with a smile and both exited the Great Hall through the staff door.

Walking down the passageway that would lead them to the stairs in the second floor, Rolanda finally revealed her intentions. "As Minerva must have told you, I was appointed Head of Gryffindor when she became Headmistress. While I like children, the truth is I just agreed because I thought that soon a more _willing_ professor would join the staff. Yet, 6 years have gone by and I find myself still in the position" assessing Hermione's reaction, Rolanda stopped in the third floor corridor knowing they would have to part ways. "Professor Granger… Hermione, would you like to step into this role next year? Please think about it as there are several preparations that must be made and you will need to become better acquainted with the students from sixth year and under." Not waiting for her answer, Rolanda Hooch bid her a good night and disappeared at the closest turn.

Hermione entered her quarters pondering Rolanda's request. She had thought it odd when Madam Hooch had asked to speak with her. While she had always had a deep respect for all her former professors – even Sybill Trelawney to some extent – she wasn't close to Madam Hooch. Having dropped her flying lessons before her first year was over and not being a Quidditch fan herself, their relationship had been cordial at best. _Head of Gryffindor huh? It would certainly be interesting. What do Heads do anyway?_ Yawning, Hermione remembered she had her first class with the seventh years the day after and decided to call it a day.

* * *

The next day, Hermione headed to her classroom as soon as lunch was over even though she wouldn't meet her students until the last period. _Now, where's that list Minerva gave me?_ Sitting down behind the teacher's desk, she found the list in the binder her ever-organized-self had created during the staff meeting. _Seventh and sixth years are the only ones that still have enough students to take classes divided which means I will have… Slytherin and Gryffindor together. Great._ Hermione started memorizing their names and faces with a sense of dread. If this generation was anything like hers, she was going to need serious shield charms even before the duel part of the class started. _Unless…_

Acting on an idea she had often thought would have been helpful during her schooldays, Hermione started arranging her classroom in a semicircle facing her. When she was done, after testing her magic carefully, she charmed the chairs' ears with House colours in a way that would prevent the students taking a seat only with those of their House. Smiling at her work, Hermione retreated to her desk where she opened the class book to bide her time while the students arrived.

She had just felt her tempus charm telling her the fifth period had just ended when a silvery mist caught her eye. Closing her book, she turned to the doe Patronus and heard the voice of the feared Potions Master.

"Professor _Granger, I'm afraid you will have to reschedule your class with the Gryffindor seventh years as they have all managed to land themselves in detention by_ accidentally _destroying my classroom. What a shame. Have a good time with my Slytherins"._

Hermione's expression turned from shocked to fuming when the doe disappeared. _How dare he ruin my presentation!_ _He_ will not _get away with this!_ However, just as she was gathering her things to head for the dungeons, approaching steps stopped her in her tracks and she realized the seventh year Slytherins were coming to the classroom. _I will deal with him later._

* * *

Surprisingly, her first class went smoothly enough. Even though she was met with some sceptic remarks by the boldest Slytherins, by the end of the class all of them seemed to respect her and a few of them even bid her a quick goodbye before going out of the door. Now, Hermione was taking the stairs that led down to the dungeons to have a talk with the Potions Master and even though her somewhat successful class had abated her anger, she was still furious with the Head of Slytherin.

"I still don't know what happened. If I didn't know better, I'd say Snape ruined my potion to keep us from going to DADA." A female voice around the corner stopped Hermione on her tracks and she quickly hid on an alcove to her left. _First day back and I'm already hiding from students and listening to conversations… I blame this on that_ dreadful _man._

"I don't know Mich, what would be his purpose for doing so?" _What would be indeed?_ "Do you think the new professor will duck us many points for missing her class?"

"Or worse! Maybe she already spoke to the Slytherins about her role in the War and she won't repeat it to us." A third voice added so woefully that Hermione had to smile in spite of her annoyance at the thought. In fact, she hadn't answered any questions on the matter and wouldn't be doing so unless she saw any practical use for it.

"Whatever it was" the voice Hermione had identified as 'Mich' – _must be Michelle White_ – continued "we missed her first class. Come one, let's get to the Great Hall before we miss dinner as well". As the three girls got hurriedly past her, Hermione continued her way thinking how she would be doing her presentation to the Gryffindor seventh years before next class, which was scheduled for Wednesday morning. Reaching the door to the Potions Master office, Hermione knocked hard on and opened it letting herself inside before he would say his typical 'enter'.

" _Professor_ Granger, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Snape was staring at her nonchalantly behind his empty desk. He had been clearly expecting her as he wasn't even pretending to be busy and regarded her curiously with his arms crossed.

"You are perfectly aware why I am here _Professor_ Snape!" Hermione spat walking towards him getting angrier by the minute. When she reached the other end of his desk, he stood up and raised his eyebrow in response, not even acknowledging the way she had mirrored his intonation.

"Indeed I am not. Perhaps you got lost on your way to dinner? Though one may think it difficult seeing as how you just left yesterday" Snape returned mockingly while going around the desk to stand in front of her.

"You ruined a student's potion on purpose to thwart my presentation!"

"I did not do such thing. Gryffindor's, as you may recall, are quite able to destroy potions by themselves."

"Yes you did! I even _know_ that it was Miss. White's potion!" Hermione shot back with triumph seeing his mocking posture stiffen.

"Do not presume to know what happens in my classroom Granger!"

"So it's not even _professor_ is it?"

"You are still an annoying child to me Granger" Snape shot back disdainfully. "Look at you, you can't even come in here without proper control of your emotions. When you learn to behave like an adult I may reconsider the address." Curling his upper lip smugly, Snape turned around to leave her there when he heard her mutter bitterly.

"As opposed to you then? Going all theatrical on me again to run away as a coward child!" Hermione eyed wide open how quickly Snape turned to her and closed the distance between themselves grabbing both her wrists to hold them at her shoulders.

"Remember your place Miss Gr-!"

"I am not your student anymore Snape!" Hermione shouted at last refusing to be intimidated by the man.

Both stood silently breathing hard without either of them daring to look down. Snape still held her wrists and Hermione seemed to notice for the first time how close their bodies were. Somehow, during the shouting row they had just had, he had cornered her against his desk, and now she began to feel overwhelmed by his height and muscled frame. A heavy – but not entirely unpleasant – mixture of herbs invaded her nostrils and a weird feeling below her navel began to stir. Suddenly, a dark shadow Hermione couldn't name crossed Snape's face and he released her wrists quickly. Backing away a few steps and nodding stiffly at her, he turned to go before adding over his shoulder.

"My apologies, Professor Granger". With that, the black clad back disappeared through the door leaving a breathless and utterly confused Hermione.

* * *

Neville was doing his night rounds through the castle when he spotted George Weasley sitting perilously on the edge of the Astronomy Tower. Careful to let his presence known as to not disturb the equilibrium of the other man, Neville cleared his throat a couple of times before walking to his side.

"Hey there George." The other man acknowledged his presence with a quick nod in his direction without his usual exuberance and Neville, more than a little worried, took a seat at his side carefully avoiding looking down before he asked him quietly "you okay?"

After a long silence in which Neville was almost convinced he wasn't going to receive an answer, George sighed. "I… I miss him… so much."

There was no need to ask who 'him'was. Everyone knew that Fred's death was harder for George than for any other member in the family, even kind and sympathetic Molly Weasley, so Neville waited silently for him to continue. Eventually, George added "he was fond of coming here to plan our pranks. He would jump up here and pace from one side to another until he got-" seeing the terrified look Neville was sending his way as he imagined Fred pacing on the border George quickly reassured him. "Relax Neville, the castle would never have allowed Fred to fall down, he likes… liked him". At Neville's frown of confusion, George suddenly stood up on the edge and let himself fall forward.

"George!" Neville shrieked falling backwards and scrambling to his feet almost too terrified to look down.

"Back here." George's voice at his back made him turn his neck so fast he was sure he had heard something snap.

"You are an idiot!" Neville's face was regaining some colour as he saw George alive and well sitting on a nook a little above him. Then, magically, the sombre look on George's face lifted and he rolled to the floor laughing his head off. Though he was still shaken from the stunt George had just pulled, Neville smiled seeing his friend return to his old self. _At least this time he's laughing authentically._ Waiting for George to regain his composure as he got closer, Neville didn't hear the sound of swishing robes to their right nor did he remember this was the place he usually waited for Severus to do their Monday rounds together (the very same reason he had come here in the first place).

As a well-concealed shadow regarded their exchange, Neville gave George his right hand to get him up the floor. With a wicked grin Neville saw too late, George grabbed the offered hand and pulled him down next to him. Neville turned beet red immediately, cursing silently for the bright light the full moon poured upon them. Thankfully, George was too busy laughing his head off again to notice and, getting up to his feet, he helped up Neville this time. With a shy 'thanks', Neville suggested they went back inside as he had rounds to finish and they departed.

Behind them, a deep voice declared dramatically to the night. "So, he fancies the redhead. Let's see how he likes a bit of interfering 'for his sake'."


End file.
